1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pages or leafs of albums for displaying photographs, and more particularly to album leafs having a mat surrounding the photograph.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photographic albums are used by professional photographers and others for the storage and display of photographs. One typical use for such albums is in the preparation of wedding albums which are prepared by professional photographers to present and display wedding photographs.
Some of these albums use mats to frame and display the photographs, and it is desirable to have the capability of using various sizes and shapes of mats depending upon the photograph being displayed. However, it would be expensive to supply a variety of album leafs each having a differently shaped mat, and the attachment of a selected mat to the album leaf by the user by gluing the mat in place would be difficult and messy.
One solution to these problems is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,573, issued to Roberts et al. The Roberts et al. patent provided for insertion of a mat within a pocket formed by rim member and a card member. The card member was configured such that it locked the mat in place between the rim member and the cover member. However, the Roberts et al. construction required the presence of the card member which had to be properly positioned and secured between the base and the rim, and required that the card member be exactly cut and positioned to fit the mat so that the mat was properly locked in place.